


Она похожа на весну

by RoseBriar



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBriar/pseuds/RoseBriar
Summary: Она влетела в твою размеренную жизнь теплым летним ветром, приятной весенней прохладой и ненавязчивым шлейфом духов.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Она похожа на весну

**Author's Note:**

> От мультфильма "Вперед" здесь только реалии мира, учитывайте это перед прочтением. Действие фанфика происходит в мире этого фандома, его можно читать как ориджинал, но это не ориджинал. 
> 
> Сули и Вейшинг - персонажи, основанные на главных героях мультфильма, из этого видео. Ни названия мультфильма, ни имен персонажей, поэтому по сути - это мои ОСы, которых я решила "подселить" в относительно подходящий фандом.  
> https://youtu.be/DPIDWnfzxhQ

Ты всегда гордился тем, что никогда не был на грани. Всегда спокойный, всегда собранный, всегда отстраненно-вежливый, ты всегда считал, что никто и ничто не могло и не может выбить тебя из привычной колеи. Наверное, ни один эльф, тролль или кентавр не может похвалиться таким уровнем выдержки - все твои знакомые всегда казались тебе слишком эмоциональными. 

Она — смогла. Открытая, улыбчивая, яркая, талантливая, она влетела в твою размеренную жизнь теплым летним ветром, приятной весенней прохладой и ненавязчивым шлейфом духов. Что в первую встречу заставило тебя обернуться ей вслед? Стук маленьких каблучков или нежный запах запах цитрусов? А потом ты оборачивался во второй, третий, четвертый раз… И сам не заметил, как она перестала быть для тебя «просто посторонней девушкой». Она сразу была _не посторонней_.

Когда у тебя есть возможность, ты просто стоишь рядом с ней и дышишь, дышишь, дышишь — словно до этого у тебя было перекрыто дыхание. Хочется протянуть руку, дотронуться — невесомо коснуться плеча, осторожно провести по волосам, заправив выбившуюся прядь за ухо… Сердце начинает колотиться от одной только мысли о призрачной возможности ее коснуться. Ты ничем не выдаешь своего состояния: спокойно смотришь, спокойно разговариваешь, спокойно даешь указания насчет технических моментов в танце. Она искренне благодарит, открыто улыбается, и ее глаза в этот момент напоминают то ли безоблачное летнее небо, то ли голубые цветы, которые высажены на клумбе у входа в парк. 

Нет… В небе и цветах нет жизни, нет света. Ее глаза ни с чем не сравнимы.

— Ты отлично сегодня поработала, Сули. Увидимся завтра, — говоришь ей ты, когда репетиция заканчивается. Ты, как один из распорядителей отбора на танцевальный конкурс, можешь присутствовать на репетициях конкурсантов, но почему-то ты приходишь только на ее репетиции. — Приходи к десяти утра.

— До свидания, мастер Вейшинг! — она снова улыбается, машет на прощание рукой — почти как другу, а ты чувствуешь желание уткнуться в ее волосы и вдохнуть их запах. 

Но вместо этого ты просто в очередной раз смотришь ей вслед.


End file.
